


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocking around the Christmas Tree<br/>at the Christmas party hop<br/>Mistletoe hung where you can see<br/>Every couple tries to stop</p><p>You will get a sentimental feeling<br/>When you hear voices singing<br/>“Let’s be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

Artie was feeling kinda lonely. Finn, Sam, and Kurt threw a Christmas party at their house and everybody was there. Artie was glad to see them, but it seemed like pretty much everybody was paired up: Sam and Brittany kissing under the mistletoe; Kitty and Joe holding hands and thinking nobody noticed; Ryder and Marley flirting in the kitchen; even Mike and Tina, making up for lost time by making out behind the Christmas tree. Artie was sick of being single, especially at Christmas.

He suddenly heard a familiar voice singing. He looked around and noticed Rachel, whose idea of a good party necessarily included singing. She was belting out Christmas carols, and Artie was suddenly hit with a strange feeling.

He had always liked Rachel’s voice, of course, but there was something different in it now. He wondered if it was the result of some intense training at NYADA, or this new confidence she seemed to have developed. He couldn’t help but notice her figure, which was now definitely sexy, especially in this dress. Rachel was dressing differently, he realized. Fashionably and quite revealing.

 _Wait,_ was he crushing on Rachel Berry?

His first instinct was to blame it on the alcohol, like he usually did, but then he remembered he hadn’t drank that much yet. Maybe he should start. He was about to go to the kitchen to get a beer when Rachel noticed him staring at her. She made her way towards him, still singing _Santa Baby_ , and finished the song sitting on his lap.

“Hey Artie,” she said at the end of the song. “You know I really missed you?”

“Rachel, you’re drunk.”

“No, I only had one glass of wine. I mean it, it’s not the same, not talking to you every day.”

“I know,” he said softly, putting his arms around her to keep her from falling off his lap. “I just realized how much I missed you.”

Rachel’s eyes lit up and Artie could see nothing but her gorgeous smile.

“We should totally hang out while I’m still in town!”

“I know it’s probably not your style at all, but do you wanna go see _The Hobbit_ tomorrow?”

“ _Au contraire_ ,” she replied. “I really appreciate the theatricality of these epic fantasy movies. I would love to go with you.”

“Great! It’s a date,” he said, grinning, and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
